


Минотавр

by Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [3]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Historical Figures, Historical References, Soldier Enhancement Program
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Вольные размышления автора на тему некоторых совпадений (притянутых за уши на глобус)
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Kudos: 4





	Минотавр

Фаза 3

— Это он? — Алеcсандро делла Ровере первым нарушил затянувшееся молчание.

— Да, — неприметный человек в чёрной доминиканской рясе подошёл к столику и налил вина.

Алеcсандро не глядя протянул руку к кубку, но его собеседник притворился, что не заметил жеста, и сделал глоток.

— И ты говоришь, он будет выполнять все мои приказы? — спросил Алеcсандро, внимательно разглядывая стоявшего перед ним юношу.

— Да.

— Абсолютно все? — уточнил Алеcсандро, окидывая взглядом полные чувственные губы, широкие плечи, тонкую талию, крепкие бедра.

— Абсолютно, — доминиканец поморщился и на минуту пожалел, что выбрал именно этого Ровере. — Но тебе не стоит останавливаться только на этом. Он способен на большее.

Юноша безучастно смотрел куда-то в пространство перед собой.

Алеcсандро пожевал губами, поёрзал в роскошном кресле и все же встал за вином:

— И как мне его представить?

— Да как хочешь. Племянником, внебрачным сыном. Последнее было бы очень кстати, учитывая твою репутацию.

— И откуда он взялся?

— Из монастыря. Я подтвержу.

— Ты назвал его Джироламо… — Алеcсандро взглянул на своего собеседника.

— Да. Чтобы ты не забывал, кому обязан.

— А если я велю ему тебя убить?

— Что ж, попробуй. Посмотрим, что выйдет, — спокойно отозвался собеседник.

— Почему мне? Почему не Франческо?

Алеcсандро отметил на мгновение скривившееся лицо.

— Скажем, он мне нравится ещё меньше, чем ты.

— По крайней мере, честно. И как мне его оживить?

— Никак. Он и есть живой.

— Не больно похож.

Чёрный капюшон склонился над плечом юноши. Алеcсандро не разобрал слов — только лёгкий шелест. Юноша моргнул.

— Джироламо, это — Алеcсандро делла Ровере. Отныне ты будешь служить ему. Вернее, чем самый преданный пёс.

Юноша поклонился, бесстрастно рассматривая нового господина. И от этого взгляда Алеcсандро поёжился.

Фаза 4

— Архитектор…

— Докладывай.

— Минотавр отбыл.

— Ключ при нем?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Что-то ещё?

— Мы не можем за ним следить… Он остался без контроля.

— Не беда. С ним осталась Зита. Он вернётся. С Книгой или без.

— Архитектор…

— Докладывай.

— Минотавр прибыл. Но его состояние нестабильно. Мы потеряли Зиту. Он слишком долго находился без нашего влияния.

— Алеcсандро?

— Не справляется. Мне кажется, он и не пытается его контролировать.

— Наблюдайте.

— Синьор! Состояние критичное…

— …

— Архитектор?

— Порезы глубокие, но вы успели вовремя. Тело его восстанавливается быстрее обычного. Очистите его разум. Мы дадим ему новую жизнь.

— Совсем?

— Нет. Личность останется та же. Пока что. Немного изменим цели…

— Архитектор!

— Докладывай.

— Мы потеряли Минотавра.

— Найдите немедля.

— Архитектор! Мы нашли его! Он во Флоренции!

— Состояние?

— Сложно сказать, синьор… Над ним поэкспериментировал да Винчи. Теперь невозможно предвидеть… Если бы мы знали код…

— Многие знания — многие печали, сын мой. Я сам отправляюсь во Флоренцию.

— Синьор…

— Что ещё?

— Алеcсандро…

— Заодно и эту проблему решим.

Фаза 5

— Джироламо! Дитя моё! Ты избранный! Ты — карающий меч Господа! Подойди ближе, то, что я хочу сказать тебе, не должны слышать даже мыши… Postula. Rubiginem contrahere. Septemdecim. Aurora. Clibano. Novem… — голос Архитектора становился все тише, пока не перешёл в едва слышный шелест.

Лицо Риарио разглаживается, теряя всякое выражение:

— Слушаю приказания.

— Джироламо, Алеcсандро очень расстроил меня…

Фаза 6

**16 апреля 1488г.**

— Архитектор…

— Докладывай.

— Минотавра доставили.

— Исполнители?

— Здесь, синьор.

— Зови.

— Архитектор…

— Здравствуйте, синьор Франческо! Как ваши братья? Не пострадали?

— Немного, синьор.

— Почему так задержались? Я ждал вас вчера.

— Не сразу смогли вывезти.

— Тело достаточно обезображено?

— Да, синьор. Мы выбросили труп из окна, и толпа разорвала его. Опознавали по остаткам одежды и украшениям.

— Хорошо. Как довезли?

— Без сознания, но жив.

— Хорошо, синьор Франческо. Семья Орсо оказала нам большую услугу.

— А что вы будете делать с…

— А вот это вас не касается. И советую вам никогда не вспоминать о случившемся. А то привидится ненароком.

— Архитектор… Что делать с Минотавром?

— Очистите его разум полностью… Джироламо Риарио умер.


End file.
